ben_10_omniverse_fanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Catnapped (Daniel 10)
Summary Volt runs away from Kris' house, and gets kidnapped by the Rana Knights for experimental purposes. Plot The episode starts off with a destroyed castle being repaired. Construction worker 1: I can't believe we're actually repairing a castle! For knights! Construction worker 2: Yeah I know, we're lucky they offered good pay. Construction 1: Let's get this stupid thing done! In the basement of the castle are four Rana Knights, one of them is Morty, and a scientist, with a lightning bolt on his cheek. Morty: Are you done yet, Professor Williams? Williams: Dr. Williams. And patience my dear, Morty. Our machine is almost complete, soon we will be able to power our tank! And once we do we'll- Then the holograph turns red and begins to beep. Williams: Oh no! (Williams begins to type rapidly.) Morty: What happened, Williams?! Williams: The core isn't complete yet! We need an electric manipulating species to power our generator! And I know just the one. (Williams types again causing a 3D image of Volt appears.) Morty: Do you want me to retrieve the mutt? Williams: He's feline like, and yes that will do wonders. End Scene Daniel and Wally are watching soccer on TV. Daniel: This is the life, watching TV on a Sunday. No crimes, no evil twins destroying your reputation, no evil robots turning other people into robots, no rich jerkfaces stealing your girl, no alien hunters hunting for aliens, no savages on a savage world in another dimension, no best friends turning on their best friends to become evil. (Wally glares at Daniel.) Wally, gritting his teeth: I thought we put that behind us? Daniel: Just kidding. Just good old-fashioned Sunday American relaxation. Then when an American player is about to shoot a goal but the TV shuts off. Daniel and Wally: NOOOOOOO!!!!!! Wally keeps jabbing the power button to turn the TV on but no avail. Wally: What are we going to do!? Daniel: Easy we go to Kris' house! Wally: Okay! Meanwhile at Kris' house. Kris is meditating on her bed until her cell begins rings, breaking her concentration. Kris: Ugh! (Picks cell up.) What?! You're coming by my house? Why? Just to watch TV!? Ugh you boys and your soccer! Fine, goodbye! (She hangs up angrily.) Why do I even bother picking up my cell? Then she hears a bang downstairs and rushes to the living room and sees Wally and Daniel quickly turning on the flat screen and sitting down to watch soccer. Kris: You guys can't just barge in! Daniel and Wally continue to watch in suspense not even listening to a single word. Kris: Ugh! Boys. Kris stomps upstairs in rage until she is stopped by Volt who meows. Kris: Oh, hi Volt! She picks up Volt in her arms. Volt: Volt! Volt! Daniel snaps out of his hypnotism and notices Volt. Daniel: Hey I remember that thing! Kris: Its not a thing! Its Volt! Daniel: Oh yeah from our date! That thing kidnapped you so we can save its master. Kris: It was just a way to lure you to its master! Daniel: Okay, chill! Why do you still have, uhh, "Volt" anyway? Kris: Because he wants to stay with me! Daniel: How can you tell if it is a boy? Kris: I can just tell! Wally, jumping in: Now if you excuse us we have a soccer game to watch, and Brazil is beating us by 2 goals! Kris: Boys! Kris stomps into her room with Volt still in her room and puts Volt down. She shoves her face on her pillow. Kris: Why are boys, so stupid! Volt starts to become sad from watching Kris and starts jumping in the air happily. Kris sees this and laughs luring her out of her cranky state. Kris: I shouldn't get mad! Hey, how about I call Terry so we can hang out! Kris then texts Terry to come over. End Scene Terry enters the door to see the boys extremely close to the TV looking like their eyeballs will fry. Terry: Huh? Kris comes downstairs and waves to Terry: Hey Terr! What's wrong? Terry: I think we should be asking them. (Pointing to the boys.) Kris: Oh their just being, boys! Terry: Yeah, that's probably it. Terry spots Volt crawling down the stairs clinging to Kris' stockings. Terry: Oh hi, Volt! Daniel and Wally flop back on their couch chair cheering. Daniel: We did it! Wally: We won! Woo-hoo! Daniel noticing Terry: Oh hi, Terry! Terry: Hi. Wally: Wait, you know about Volt! Terry: Yeah. I've know about Kris keeping Volt for a long time now! Daniel: What!? Wally: You keep an alien cat for this long andyou don't tell us about it! Kris: Daniel knew about it already. Daniel: I didn't think you'd seriously keep it! What about your parents? Kris: After the whole alien thing, they let me keep him. Daniel: Whatever. Kris and Terry are on Kris' porch at night. Terry: Its kind of hard keeping a relationship with Daniel isn't it. Kris: *sighs* Yeah it is. Terry: He's decent he's polite. Daniel is chugging a soda down, while Wally is cheering him on. Wally: Chug chug chug chug chug chug chug chug chug! Then suddenly he burps loudly. Daniel: My bad! Terry: Ugh. Most of the time. Kris: Its just he doesn't seem to have a liking to Volt. I just don't think I can keep him. Volt was watching them from the background and his ears droop. Then he glances at Daniel and Wally who are fooling around by burping and drinking soda. Volt then dashes off from the backdoor without anyone noticing. Wally: Hey where's the feline? Daniel: Dunno. (Wally burps and Daniel begins cracking up.) Volt is on the sidewalk and a car parks in front of Volt. The car opens revealing Morty and two knights who grab Volt and take off. End Scene Kris and Terry are back inside watching TV until Kris remembers something. Kris: Where's Volt? Daniel: Dunno. Kris: WHAT!? Wally: Kris don't worry your cat is somewhere. Terry: Yeah he's probably in your room, right boys! Daniel: Yeah. Sure. Kris dashes up into her room and looks everywhere. Kris: HE'S NOT IN HERE! Wally: How do you know he's not somewhere else? Kris: BECAUSE HE'S ALWAYS IN MY ROOM! Daniel: He can always be in the backyard. Kris: HE HATES BEING OUTSIDE, HE'S AN INSIDE CAT! Kris grabs Daniel by his jacket collar about to lash out at him. Kris: If you don't find Volt, I will make your life miserable, got it! Terry: Stop Kris, its not his fault! Kris: Found him, now! You got the powers! Daniel stands there stunned. Wally: Daniel! Earth to Daniel! Daniel, snaps out of his trance: What? Wally: Time to go hero! Daniel: Oh yeah! (He slaps down the DNAtrix, when the transformation sequence is complete, Daniel has transformed into Whirlwing.) Whirlwing! (Whirlwing flies off into the night sky looking for Volt.) Gotta find Volt before Kris kills me! Whirlwing flies over five different streets not seeing a single sign of Volt. Whirlwing: Oh where, oh where can that alien cat be! Suddenly Whirlwing sees a black car pass by. Whirlwing: Hmmmm, I wonder....... Then the driver sees Whirlwing in the side mirror and pulls out a laser blaster. Whirlwing: Whoa! The driver begins firing it at Whirlwing who evades the blast and fires air lasers from his eyes. The lasers miss but barely, next the driver pulls out an energy whip and lashes out on Whirlwing. Whirlwing: Owch! The alien bird gets up and fires feather projectiles that immobilize the car. Morty: Shoot. That Deoxyribo fellow has spotted us! Hurry up with that tire! The driver quickly runs to the car's right side to try to fix the tire. Meanwhile the Rana Knights jump out of the car with their whips ready. Whirlwing: The Rana Knights? No need to get violent! *Bawk* The knights attempt to slash Whirlwing but he dodges and bashes one of the knight and beats his wings at a quick rate causing a sonic blast to knock the other one out as well. Driver: Its fix! Now get in! Morty: Finally! Get in you two! The two knights jump into the car and they drive off. Whirlwing: I'm about to time out soon! Whirlwing flies back to Kris' house, where Kris is impatiently waiting looking like she's about to crack, and when he reaches the living room he reverts. Kris: DID YOU FIND VOLT YET, WELL DID YOU, YOU DIDN'T DID YOU, WHERE IS HE!!!!!!??????? Terry: Calm down, Kris.......Daniel did you find Volt? Daniel: No I didn't.....But- Kris: I KNEW IT NOW I'M GOING TO KILL- Daniel: But I do have a hunch. I was following a suspicious black car and inside it was the Rana Knights who I was attacked by, but they got away. So I'm thinking that the Rana Knights have catnapped him. Wally: What makes you say that? Daniel: Well for starters why would they be driving at night through town? Isn't that a little suspicious? Wally: Okay, yeah. Kris: Well come on let's go to the Rana Knights castle, now!!!!!!! End Scene Daniel, Kris, Terry and Wally are riding off on their bikes to the Rana Knights castle. Daniel: Kris, I'm sorry. Kris doesn't respond not even looking his way. Daniel: C'mon Kris. Kris, not looking his way: I'm not talking to you because, if you cared more about Volt, then he wouldn't have been captured by the Rana Knights. Terry: We're here! Wally: How are we going to get in? Terry: We're going to sneak in. Wally: How? Terry: The way we always do. Meanwhile in the Rana Knights lab....... Three Rana Knights are guarding the door, while Morty is next to Dr. Williams. Williams is typing rapidly, causing Volt to screech in pain. Williams: Good job it capturing this mutt. Morty: Thank you sir, my men easily captured the mutt! Outside the lab the four are watching through the window of the lab. Terry: Their they are! Daniel: Shhhh!!! Kris, whispery voice: C'mon let's get them! They'll be sorry that they kidnapped Volt! (Her eyes glow pink.) Daniel: Wait a sec. I have an idea. Volt is screeching from the electric charge and the blue lines become red along with his eye. Williams: It is working! Hahahahahah! Then the wall falls down and the Rana Knights see Terry, Wally, Kris and Daniel. Morty: Deoxyribo! We'll exterminate him for you! Williams: Don't bother! Let our invention do it for us! Kris: Where's Volt!? Williams: Right here! Volt then starts glowing and becomes a tank. Daniel: You just had to ask! (He slaps down the DNAtrix and turns into Hot Dog.) Hot Dog! Spread out guys! Wally and Kris take the knights! Terry take Morty! Terry throws a boulder at Morty but Morty slashes right through it and throws a punch at Terry. Terry: Hey! It's not nice to hit a lady! (Terry causes spikes to emerge from the ground bashing Morty's chest knocking him into the wall.) Wally is parrying a knight's whip but then the other one joins in, weakening Wally. Wally: Hey! No fair, I can't take all of your strikes at once! Kris blasts the two knights with a mana blast. Wally: Thanks. Kris: Your welcome! Time to finish this! Hot Dog is spitting fireballs at Volt as a tank. Volt charges an electric blast firing it at Hot Dog. Hot Dog: Grrrrr. (He fires flames from his paws at Volt slowing Volt down. Then Volt charges at Hot Dog bashing him into a tree.) Hot Dog then puts his palms to the ground causing the ground to catch fire burning at Volt's tires. Volt's tires regenerate continuing his raid on Hot Dog. Hot Dog: What am I going to do! Kris: I know! Volt! I know you're still in there! Please fight back, don't let the Frog Knights take control of you! Volt then stops and his lines become blue again. Wally: You got through to him! Volt then reverts and runs over to Kris hugging her. Kris: I missed you so much! Volt: Volt volt volt! Hot Dog reverts. Williams: No! (Falls to the ground.) Daniel: Hey, Volt I'm sorry for not caring for you. You're cool! Volt bashes Daniel and starts nuzzling him. Kris, Wally and Terry laugh. Credits Characters Daniel Deoxyribo Kris Manareece Terry Quake Wally Dokio Volt Construction Workers (First Appearance) Villains Rana Knights *Dr. Williams (First Appearance) *Morty *Driver (First Appearance) Volt (temporarily) Aliens Used Whirlwing Hot Dog Trivia *It is revealed that Kris keeps Volt as a pet, and her parents know about Volt. *The Rana Knights castle is being repaired because of Fingo destroying it, in the episode Double Trouble. *Morty returns in this episode.